1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a personal cleansing article in wipe format having improved foaming properties.
2. The Related Art
Personal cleansing and conditioning products have traditionally been marketed in a variety of forms such as bars, liquids and gels. These formats have attempted to satisfy a number of criteria for acceptability to consumers. Among them are cleansing effectiveness, skin feel, mildness and lather volume. Ideal products should gently cleanse the skin or hair, cause little or no irritation, and not leave the skin or hair overly dry after frequent use.
A series of granted and pending patent applications have been published by Procter & Gamble describing disposable personal cleansing products addressing many of the aforementioned functionality concerns. These products are substantially dry articles having deposited onto a woven or non-woven cloth a cleansing composition of surfactant, structurant, skin conditioning agent and other performance ingredients. The technology is described in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,991 (Wagner et al.) focuses on providing the substrate with a conditioning emulsion separately impregnated from the lathering surfactant onto the cloth substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,931 (Fowler et al.) emphasizes impregnation of oil soluble conditioning agents. WO 99/55303 (Albacarys et al.) describes skin care actives formulated with the cleansing composition.
Another approach to cleansing is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,390 (Farrell et al.). Therein are disclosed cosmetic wiping articles based upon a pouch formed by at least one water permeable wall and containing an effervescent cleanser composition in the form of an anhydrous dry powder. Effervescence and foaming is achieved by a powdered combination of alkaline material, acid material and a surfactant. A variety of skin benefit agents can be included to improve afterfeel properties. Illustrative are deposition aids such as cationic guar gums including guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride in amounts ranging up to about 1% by weight.
A general problem with dry cleansing wipe articles is a tendency for foam not to last too long. Systems have been sought which would extend the foam phenomena.